CHF EPS 13
'Una nueva vida '(A new life en inglés ''Shin seikatsu 新生活 ''en japonés) ''es el decimotercer episodio de la serie Carrera hasta el fin Sinop.. Archivo: Cara de Audino.png ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Al fin soy más rápida que la sinopsis! ¿Ahora qué, eh sinopsis? Bueno, una vez nuestros amigos salieron del pantano, se adentrarán en la selva amazónica, un lugar donde Snivelly no quería entrar. ¿Serán capaces de atravesar la selva sin ningún problema? Diálogos Archivo: Cara de Audino.png Bueno, sin nada más que decir, comencemos. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png Estoy muy nervioso. ¿Y cómo estais vosotros? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png Yo ya estoy preparada. ¿Y tú Kirle? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png También, tenemos que estar seguros delo que se nos presenta. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png Fantasmas, pájaros voladores. ¡Vamos a ello! Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Espera.. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png ¿Qué pasa? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Estoy escuchando algo. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png ¿Un monstruo? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png No, viene de mi mochila. Archivo: Cara de Audino.png Kirle empieza a investigar su mochila y encuentra lo que se mueve. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Ostras, no puede ser. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png ¿Qué es? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Mira! Archivo: Cara de Audino.png El huevo que tenía Kirle empieza a abrirse. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png ¡Whoa! ¿Eso es..? Archivo: Cara de Servine.png ¡Va a eclosionar! Archivo: Cara de Audino.png El huevo termina de romperse y del huevo sale un pequeño Pokémon. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Oh vaya, pero si es un.. Archivo: Cara de Cleffa.png ¿Papi? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png (¿Ahora que hago?) ¡Hola hijo mío! Archivo: Cara de Cleffa.png ¡Papi! Archivo: Cara de Servine.png ¡Ha salido un Cleffa del huevo! Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png ¡Qué mono! Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que tengo que cuidar a este Cleffa como si fuese mi hijo? Archivo: Cara de Servine.png Efectivamente Kirle. Un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png No sé si estoy preparado para cuidar un bebé recién nacido. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png Ya, pero recuerda que tú fuistes el que compró el huevo en aquel mercado. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Tienes razón. Además, quien sabe, a lo mejor me puede proteger en algún futuro. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, somos 4 en el equipo. ¿Había alguna norma que prohibiese la unión de más de dos participantes en un equipo? Archivo: Cara de Servine.png Pues que yo recuerde se podían unir 'aliados' en un equipo. Pero solo si ese 'aliado' estaba dentro de la carrera, es decir, si esa persona residía en el lugar donde se produce toda la carrera. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Aah ya veo. O sea. Glaceoniss se puede unir a nuestro equipo ya que vivía en aquella cueva. ¿Cierto? Archivo: Cara de Servine.png Exactamente, y ese Cleffa hijo tuyo al nacer aquí también puede. Por cierto, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás a ese Cleffa? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Hmm.. Aún no lo he pensado bien. Ni siquiera se si es macho o hembra. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png Los Cleffas, Clefairys y Clefables normalmente tienen un 75% de ser hembras. De todos modos, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Pero si acaba de nacer, no creo que ya sepa ha- Archivo: Cara de Audino.png En ese momento, Cleffa empieza a hablar. Un poco lento pero empieza a hablar. Archivo: Cara de Cleffa.png F-foy una chica, pap-pá. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png ¿¡Pe-pero ya sabe hablar?! Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png La familia Clefairy a pesar de ser presa fácil suelen ser muy listos y aprenden rápido. Sobretodo canciones, eso es lo que más les gusta. Archivo: Cara de Cleffa.png ¡It'f my lifeee, it'f now or never! ¡I ain't gonna life forever! Archivo: Cara de Servine.png ¿Qué está cantando? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png No sé, pero el ritmo me gusta. Quizás podría ser una buena cantante en un futuro. ¡Yá se! ¡La llamar Cleffonzé! ¿Qué te parece? Archivo: Cara de Cleffa.png ¡Me gufta papi Kirle! Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Perfecto! ¿Quieres meterte en la mochila? Archivo: Cara de Cleffa.png ¡Fi! Archivo: Cara de Audino.png Cleffonzé se mete rápidamente en la mochila de Kirle. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png Mira que mona, jeje. Archivo: Cara de Audino.png En ese momento, aparece un Dusclops. Archivo: Cara de Dusclops.png ¡Hola camaradas! Jujuju. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png ¿Nos conocemos? Archivo: Cara de Dusclops.png Lo siento Snivelly, yo si te conozco, pero tú a mi no. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros? Archivo: Cara de Dusclops.png ¿Yo? Yo solo soy un pobre fantasma que vive en la selva, en esta, en concreto. ¿Cuál es mi objetivo? Vengo para hablaros de una cosa muy importante. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png Díganos. Archivo: Cara de Dusclops.png Veréis, yo soy el espíritu de uno de los anteriores concursantes de la carrera que se celebra aquí al lado. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png ¿Espírito? ¿¡Has muerto aquí?! Archivo: Cara de Dusclops.png ¡Claro que no! Juejue. Yo he sido toda mi vida un fantasma, lo que pasa es que perdí la carrera y pues, como tenía que pasar por aquí para llegar a la meta al entrar, me gustó el lugar y pues. Ya veis, me he quedado a vivir por aquí. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Aah bueno, nos habíais asustado. ¿Cuál es vuestra intención? Archivo: Cara de Dusclops.png Como iba diciendo, estoy aquí para aquellos que se atrevan a aventurarse a la selva. Mi deber es entregarle esto a cada uno. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png ¿El qué? Archivo: Cara de Dusclops.png Un amuleto muchacha. Con él será más fácil atravesar la selva, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice. Archivo: Cara de Audino.png El señor Dusclops le entrega a cada uno un amuleto de distinto color. Archivo: Cara de Dusclops.png Y bien, ya estais protegidos, os deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Archivo: Cara de Servine.png Gracias señor. Y bien chicos. Ya echo todo esto, vamos a entrar, recordad, fuera nerviosismos y miedos. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.pngArchivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Sí. Archivo: Cara de Cleffa.png ¡Fí! Archivo: Cara de Audino.png Mientras tanto.. Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Uhm.. Gracias por la ayuda señor. ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto! Archivo: Cara de Spinarak.png De nada jovencita, es lo máximo que puedo hacer. Archivo: Cara de Poliwhirl.png ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho el Spinarak ese? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Necesitas una roca del rey para ser un Politoed. Archivo: Cara de Poliwhirl.png ¿Y cómo consigo eso? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Dice que con una roca dura, le das forma con otra piedra y ya. Archivo: Cara de Poliwhirl.png ¿Y qué forma le doy? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png De una corona jajaja. Archivo: Cara de Poliwhirl.png ¿Y esta roca sirve? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Nope. Archivo: Cara de Poliwhirl.png ¿Y esta? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Tampoco. Archivo: Cara de Poliwhirl.png ¿Y qué tal esta? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Noo, ya te lo diré cuando la vea. Archivo: Cara de Poliwhirl.png Seguro que es esta. Lo veo. Archivo: Eevee CHF.png ¡Que noo! Archivo: Cara de Poliwhirl.png Puede que sea esta, fijo. Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Ay Arceus mío... Archivo: Cara de Audino.png ¿Qué les deparará a nuestros amigos ahora? ¿Nuestros amigos serán capaces de salir de la selva mejor con ese amuleto? ¿Qué más canciones sabe Cleffonzé? ¿Poliw encontrará la piedra correcta? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Carrera hasta el fin! Archivo: Cara de Audino.png ''Continuará.. Categoría:Capítulos de CHF Categoría:Episodios